Homo Superior Physiology
The power to be a human that possesses various supernatural abilities and powers while retaining your humanity. Mutated version of Human Physiology. Not to be confused with Mutated Physiology. Also Called * Enhanced Human Physiology * Evolved Humans (Heroes) * Evos (Heroes) * Homo Sapiens Superior Physiology/Mimicry * Homo Superior Mimicry * Homo Superius Physiology/Mimicry * Human Mutant Physiology/Mimicry * Meta/Superhuman Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities Users are human beings born with abnormal genetic traits that allow them to bestow powers and abilities caused by evolution, genetic experiments, being bestowed powers from other beings or sources, etc. Also, thanks to the human side of their heritage, (if the powers are genetic based) the user is able to use these abilities without becoming a monster, i.e. keeping their human physique, sanity, and humanity without it being altered from possible instability. Depending on the amount of powers they possess by far, especially resistances/immunities, Metahumans can be much more stronger and powerful than regular Humans in the long run, for example, they could survive environments that would be otherwise dangerous to normal Humans, they can defeat threats that regular to peak Humans couldn't fight back, or even handle occupations to a much better intuitive standard, as well as better skills that normal to peak Humans could never hope to reach. Applications (General) * Enhanced/Superhuman Condition * Psionics Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Natural Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation Variations * Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology Associations * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Human Physiology * Science Attuned Physiology * Superpowered Physiology Limitations * Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, user has same weaknesses as regular Humans. * Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause secondary/unwanted mutations. Known Users Cartoons Live Action TV Gallery Cartoons My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane 7.png|Ever since the magic had spilled out from Equestria into the Human world, the Mane 7 (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) had been given various powers as a result. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Team Go.jpeg|Team Go (Kim Possible) gained their powers from a rainbow meteor. Comics Inhumans 001.jpg|The Inhumans (Marvel Comics) are a group of genetically weaponized humans designed by the Kree. Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Son_of_M_Vol_1_3.jpg|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) is a half-mutant, half-Inhuman hybrid. ScarletWitch.jpg|Wanda Maximoff (Marvel Comics) is a mutant with mystical like abilities due to being being born with a special X-Gene. Reedr.jpg|Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) is an example of a mutate, someone who has gained their powers from a mutation through an external factor, in Reed's case cosmic radiation, rather than being born with those powers like a mutant. Jerry_Montrose_-_Pyre.jpg|Jerry_Montrose/Pyre (Rising Stars) one of the Specials. Films The Incredible Family 2.jpg|The Incrdibles (The Incredibles) Literature YG.jpg|Neohumans such as the Young Guardians (The Young Guardians) are all humans who have been empowered by the potent energies of the Genesis Spell. Live Action TV Alphas_main_cast.png|Alphas (Alphas) are humans with special abilities, but intend to have a downside to them. Peter_Petrelli.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) is an evolved human being with the ability to copy other abilities. Sylar radiation2.gif|Syler (Heroes) is an evolved human with the ability to understand how things work. CC.jpg|Cara Coburn (The Tomorrow People) is a homo superior specialized in Telepathy. tomorrow graphics 2.gif|Stephen Jameson (The Tomorrow People) is a very powerful homo superior capable of feats like teleporting to escape from a power suppression chamber... Stephen Jameson.gif|...and stopping time, a very rare ability. John Young.gif|John Young (The Tomorrow People) telekinetically lifting Stephen in the air. Manga/Anime Quirk My Hero Academia.png|Quirk-Users (My Hero Academia) are humans - and occasionally animals - who are born with a specific superpower or "quirk". Within the events of My Hero Academia, quirk-users make up over 80% of the world's population. Vinsmoke_Clan.png|Vinsmoke sibling (One Piece) are the modified humans. Ryuho and Kazuma.jpg|Ryūhō Tairen and Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) are known as Alters, individuals who are able to shape and reconstruct matter through mental focus and willpower. Main_Characters_(To_Aru_Majutsu_no_Index).png|Main Characters (To Aru Majutsu no Index) Video Games IFirstClass.png|Conduits (inFamous) are humans with a special gene that can either be activated naturally or through scientific means, granting them unique powers. Category:Powers supernatural abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries